


Quietscheentchen

by AngelaChristian



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: Nach einem anstrengenden Tag gönnt sich Doktor Bashir eine heiße Dusche, jedoch nicht allein...





	Quietscheentchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amber Mondfisch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amber+Mondfisch).



> Disclaimer : Star Trek: Deep Space Nine belongs to Paramount Pictures / Gene Roddenberry, I don't make money with this.

Das heiße Wasser fühlte sich herrlich auf seiner nackten Haut an. Normalerweise bevorzugte Julian die Ultraschalleinstellung seiner Dusche, doch diesmal musste es echtes Wasser sein. Die Wärme tat seinen verspannten Schultern nach einem langen Tag im OP gut. Er stellte sich direkt unter den Brausekopf und ließ das Wasser über sein Haar fließen. Dann griff er nach der Shampooflasche in der Wandnische, öffnete sie und verteilte etwas davon in seinem nassen Haar. Das Wasser ran über seine schlanke, jedoch durchtrainierte Brust, hinab über seine festen Pobacken zu den langen Beinen. Seine Hände massierten das Shampoo in sein nun viel dunkler wirkendes leicht gewelltes Haar. Kleine Schaumberge glitten über seinen Rücken hinab und bildeten einen Kontrast zu seiner gebräunten Haut. 

Plötzlich hielt er in der Bewegung inne. Für einen Moment glaubte er, in seinem Quartier ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Er schaltete das Wasser ab und lauschte. Schritte näherten sich. Jemand befand sich definitiv in seinem Quartier. Eine Silhouette zeichnete sich vor der Milchglasscheibe ab. Reflexartig berührte er seine Brust, um die Sicherheit zu verständigen, doch sein Kommunikator befand sich an seiner Uniform, die außerhalb der Dusche lag. Innerlich fluchte Julian. 

Beherzt griff er stadtdessen nach der Bürste, um dem potentiellen Angreifer nicht gänzlich unbewaffnet entgegen zu treten und riss die Tür der Duschkabine auf.  
„Doktor, es freut mich, dass Du noch wach bist, zu dieser fortgeschrittenen Stunde.“  
Julian ließ entgeistert die Bürste sinken. „Ich wollte gerade…“  
„Mich mit der Bürste niederstrecken, ein sehr kluger Plan, Doktor.“  
„Die Sicherheit verständigen und einen Eindringling melden,“ beendete er genervt seinen Satz.  
„Aber nicht doch, ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken. Schließlich hast Du mir den Zugangscode gegeben, für spontane Besuche wie diesen.“  
„Wie war dein Tag?“  
„Oh, nicht halb so aufregend wie der eines gewöhnlichen Schneiders auf Deep Space Nine sein sollte.“  
„Ich gehe also davon aus, dass dein Laden nicht erneut unter mysteriösen Umständen in die Luft gesprengt wurde.“  
„Leider nein, doch ich könnte demnächst etwas renovieren. Übrigens, ich habe Dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und hielt dem verdutzten Arzt eine kleine, gelbe Gummiente entgegen.  
„Eine Ente?“ Er runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ja, Doktor, ich habe über diesen irdischen Brauch gelesen, quietschende Gummienten mit in die Badewanne zu nehmen, auch wenn sich mir dessen Sinn völlig entzieht. Womöglich ist es ein heidnisches Ritual, um seine Kinder vor dem Ertrinken zu bewahren. Oder ein geheimes Alarmsignal, falls Eindringlinge ins Bad kommen.“ Er grinste.  
Julian lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist einfach nur ein Spielzeug, mehr nicht. Trotzdem danke.“ Er lehnte sich aus der offenen Tür der Duschkabine und umarmte ihn. Garaks ockerfarbener Anzug bekam dabei nasse Flecken an Schultern und Brust.  
„Hoppla, Doktor, ich bin doch kein Handtuch.“ 

In Julians Augen funkelte es schelmisch. „Warum ziehst Du ihn nicht einfach aus, bevor er ernsthaften Schaden erleidet ? Wäre doch zu schade um ihn,“ hauchte er Garak lasziv ins Ohr.

„Keine schlechte Idee.“ Folgsam entledigte er sich zuerst seiner Tunika, hängte sie ordentlich an einen Haken neben der Duschkabine und ließ dann seine Anzughose folgen.  
Julian beobachtete ihn verstohlen dabei. Er fühlte, wie ihm das Blut erst in die Wangen, dann in andere Körperteile zu schießen drohte und verschwand schnell wieder in der Duschkabine. Augenblicke später öffnete Garak die Tür, in der Hand die kleine Ente, die er vorsichtig, als wäre sie aus Glas, in der Wandnische zwischen der Duschgel- und Shampooflasche platzierte.

Julian schaltete die Dusche wieder ein und griff nach dem Duschgel. Es roch orientalisch schwer nach Moschus mit einer Mischung aus Leder und Tabak. Das Aroma erfüllte süßlich die Luft, als befinde man sich in einem arabischen Badehaus auf der Erde. Garak sog den Duft in sich auf. So musste sich „Tausend-und-eine -Nacht“ anfühlen. Er hatte einiger der arabischen Märchen aus dieser Sammlung gelesen und stellte sich Saudi-Arabien ähnlich heiß und trocken wie seine cardassianische Heimat vor. Ein junger Prinz vervollständigte seine Phantasie. Vielleicht könnte man in einer Holosuite ein Hamam programmieren. Er hatte Fotos dieser prachtvollen Badehäuser aus Gold und Marmor gesehen und wünschte sich an einen solchen Ort, statt unter eine funktionale Sternenflottenstandartdusche. Garak seufzte wehmütig.  
„Ist alles ok?“  
„Ich wünschte, wir wären an einem etwas geschmackvolleren Ort als diesem. Ein Hamam wäre jetzt phantastisch. Aber dennoch, mit Dir wird jeder Ort zu etwas besonderem.“  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass Du dich für das historische Arabien interessierst. Auf der Erde wurden türkische Bäder schon vor Jahrhunderten durch moderne Spars ersetzt.“  
„Mich faszinieren alte Kulturen immer wieder.“  
„Du faszinierst mich,“ wechselte Julian das Thema. Er beugte sich nach vorn und küsste Garak auf die Lippen. Dieser erwiderte seinen Kuss. Derweil wanderten Julians mit Duschgel benetzte Hände über seinen Körper und schäumten ihn ein. Garak folgte seinem Beispiel und strich über dessen mit Schaum bedeckte nackte Haut. Er massierte seine Schultern, glitt mit der flachen Hand über Julians Brust, hinab zu seinen Hüften.  
Er fühlte Julian erschauern, als seine Hand nur knapp oberhalb seiner Gürtelline über seinen Unterbauch strich. Garak trat einen Schritt nach vorn und berührte ihn mit seinem Körper. Das Duschgel sorgte dafür, dass seine Haut reibungslos über die des Doktors glitt, als er sich vorsichtig bewegte. Julian spürte den Druck seiner Hüften an seinem Becken und ließ es in dessen Rhythmus kreisen, wie bei einem exotischen Bauchtanz. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das undurchsichtige Glas der Kabine. 

Garaks Hände streichelten seinen Oberkörper, während ihn der Druck seiner Hüften stimulierte. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er konnte die Hitze des anderen Körpers auf seiner nackten Haut spüren. Nun glitt Garaks Hand nach unten, um ihn zusätzlich zu massieren. Das Duschgel machte seinen Griff schlüpfrig. Seine Hand glitt rhythmisch auf und ab während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten. Julian stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte Garaks Zunge über seine Unterlippe gleiten und die pulsierenden Berührungen seiner Hand, das fließende Wasser auf seiner nackten Haut und den sich aufbauenden Druck in seiner Leistengegend. 

Garak genoss es ihn immer näher dem Höhepunkt entgegen zu treiben. Nichts erregte ihn mehr als ein sich in Ektase windender Julian. Ein bisschen sollte er noch zappeln, dann würde er ihm die verdiente Erlösung gewähren.  
Julians Brust hob und senkte sich deutlich sichtbar bei jedem der flachen Atemzüge. Gierig drängte er sein Becken gegen seine Hand und rieb sich daran. Lange würde er dies nicht mehr aushalten können. Er wand sich unter seinem Griff.

Auch Garak verspürte den Drang, sich immer heftiger an Julians Körper zu reiben. Nur noch ein paar feste Stöße trennten sie vom ersehnten Höhepunkt. Er löste kurz seinen Griff, trat um ihn herum und presste sein Becken gegen Julians straffen Po. Erneut schloss er die Hand um dessen nun heftig zuckenden Penis. Sekunden später bäumte sich Julian unter seiner Berührung laut stöhnend auf. Garak fühlte, wie sich warme Flüssigkeit mit dem Gel in seiner Hand vermischte.

Außer Atem drehte sich Julian zu ihm um. Sie sahen einander kurz an, dann nickte Garak zustimmend. „Sei gewarnt, ich werde nicht mehr lange brauchen.“  
Julian ließ sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, beugte sich nach Vorn, schloss die Lippen um Garaks… und „Quieeeetttschhhh!!!“ 

Er erstarrte in der Bewegung und sah Garak erschrocken mit großen Augen an, dann hob der Cardassianer den Fuß und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Sein verdutzter Gesichtsausdruck war einmalig.  
Julian starrte ihn noch immer entgeistert an. „Ich dachte, Du…“ 

Die kleine Ente war heruntergefallen und Garak beim Rückwärtsgehen darauf getreten.  
„Ich mag zwar gelegentlich für Menschen befremdliche sein…“, lachte er, “… aber solche Geräusche mache ich dabei dann doch nicht.“  
Nun lachte auch Julian. „Es ha..ha..ha…tut..mir…leid…“ prustete er, „das ..ha..ha..ha… hat die Stimmung verdorben…Ich kann das jetzt nicht mehr…“  
„Aber nicht doch Doktor, es hat der Situation nur eine humoristische Note verliehen.“, bemerkte er trocken.  
„Wenn ich das Dax erzähle…“ lachte er.  
„Dann weiß es gleich ganz Deep Space Nine und der halbe Gammaquadrant!!! Wie sagt ihr Menschen noch gleich ? „Was in Vegas passiert, bleibt in Vegas.“ So sollte es auch bleiben. Außerdem sind wir hier noch nicht fertig.“  
„OK.“  
Die Vibrationen Julians wiederkehrender Lachanfälle waren in der Tat eine sehr spezielle Stimulation. Garak überlegte, ob er in Zukunft nicht öfter auf die Ente treten sollte.  
Ende


End file.
